1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data communication method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for data communication based on processing of an image captured by a digital camera in a mobile device equipped with the digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Short-range data communications generally take place between mobile devices or between a mobile device and an electronic device such as a television or a monitor by wireless technology such as a wired connection, Bluetooth®, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), infrared Data Association (IrDA) and Visible Light Communication (VLC).
Conventional data communication schemes require a user to carry a cable and other wireless communication technologies allow communications only with the use of associated wireless communication chips and transceivers such as an antenna. A mobile phone enables data communications via an antenna over a wireless communication network for which services a user is charged.
When planning to transmit or receive a large amount of data using a mobile phone, a user is significantly concerned about the charges. At present, Bluetooth® has limitations in its effectiveness in large-data transmission because it supports only a bandwidth of about several hundred Kbps.
WLAN, based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 b, g, n standards, is not suitable for a mobile device due to a large power consumption. There are 16-Mbps products that have been commercialized for IrDA communications, but these products provide poor compatibility because the mobile devices are equipped with 4-Mbps products. Although VLC has recently emerged, visible light is difficult to identify in a communication environment that is bright and affected by noise due to ambient light.